tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of the Century (Admin council)
This page is only for Admins Starios, SinderKinder, Kitsune the Pro, Tonio321, Augustolord and TheChancellor1. If someone else edits this page, he shall be punished. This page is where we make our choices about our game, basically we six speak with each others, and choice is there something, that is broken rules of game. For example, if Austrian-Empire captures Romania in one turn, that is when this page is used. If 4 of 6 agrees, that Austria shouldn't do that, that thing is invalid. if it only has 3 admins, that think it is bad, nothing happens. Issues Can Germany Invade The dutch Republic and defeat them that fast? Starios: '''It can't do it that fast , it is possible though to capture the capital. '''SinderKinder: Yes, it is possible. Kitsune the Pro: as for a admin, i need to say, that it is possible, even thought i do not like it. Tonio321 : '''Yes because Netherlands have bit of land and can't support Congo with the capital. '''Augustolord: '''yes because belgium was invaded in less tah a month in ww1, i must invade netherland, well i invade it in tree months and i stopped it out of Amsterdam, and the goal of my army was the Belgium capital. '''TheChancellor1: '''No, the would be able to Conquer the Majority of the Lowlands but i think that due to the amount of power that the empire has built up it would be in a situation like France in WW2 where they do not die completely, their empire lives on under the lea:ders control but it would have no capital and a smaller army, this would probably stop revolutions because the civilians would be trying to regain their lost land, and the empire would become more Colonial-Friendly. '''Augustolord: well im not too strong as in ww1 and i have to invade netherland too, but belgium fall in 2 or 3 weeks so in tree months i would ocupy the mayority of the country, as i said, so look in internet the invasion of germany in belgium in ww1 and you will understand me. Can france be divided for himself? '-augustolord:' no because france was a very nacionalist country, lets be realistic dont say yes to have a peace of france, i could do it but i dont -''SuperCrocomire10(Not admin)(Not English speaker) : 'Disculpen por no hablar la lengua franca, tengo mis argumentos para poder hacer eso y me se expresar mejor con mi lengua materna: Cronologia: Augustolord esta hablando acerca de tiempos actuales, este juego esta basado mas o menos a comienzos del siglo XX, En este entonces francia era un pais sin el nacionalismo fuerte e incondicional que la caracteriza hoy en dia, habia experimentado muchas guerras civiles, cambios de bando, revoluciones y cambios politicos en el siglo pasado y antepasado, lo que habia dividido al pais. La reunificacion de Italia: Hace mas o menos medio siglo antes del comienzo del juego Francia e Cerdeña se amistaron para reunificar Italia, Francia recibiria Saboya y Niza, Cerdaña obtendria Italia que desde las guerras napoleonicas habia estado bajo influencia austriaca. Justo cuando Francia estaba apunto de conquistar Venecia y Trento, Prusia (Que despues unificaria Alemania) amenazo con atacar a Francia si no firmaba el cese al fuego con Austria. La guerra Austro-prusiana: Poco despues de la Unificacion Italiana, los alemanes se inspiraron en ella para unificar tambien a su pais, para ello tuvieron que vencer a Austria en una Guerra en la que tambien participo Italia, del lado de los alemanes nacionalistas dirigidos por Prusia. Si bien Francia no participo en esta guerra abre un preambulo para ver los bandos y el juego de alianzas es esa epoca ademas influiria en la siguiente guerra... La guerra Franco-Prusiana: Menos de una decada despues Alemania ya se encontraba casi unificada completamente, pero para completar su unificacion necesitaban Alsacia-Lorena que en ese momento le preteniecian a Francia, Alemania se tomo la molestia de hacer una movilizacion frente al limite con Francia, por lo tanto esta ultima le declaro la guerra. Alemania gano, sitio Paris por 3 largos años y anexo Alsacia-Lorena. Esto aumento la tension Franco-Alemana Enemistad y rivalidad colonial Franco-Britanica: Cualquier persona que sepa historia sabe sobre eso, la rivalidad amistosa que existe y existio sobre Francia y el Reino unido, a continuacion nombrare solo algunos de los confilictos en los que lucharon Francia y el Reino Unido: ''-La guerra de los cien años'' ''-La guerra de la sucesion española'' ''-La guerra de la sucesion Austriaca'' ''-La guerra de los siete años'' ''-La guerra Franco-India'' ''-La guerra de la independencia de Estados Unidos'' ''-La guerra de la primera coalicion'' ''-La guerra de la segunda coalicion'' ''-La guerra de la tercera coalicion'' ''-La guerra de la cuarta coalicion'' ''-La guerra de la quinta coalicion'' ''-La guerra de la sexta coalicion'' ''-La guerra de la septima coalicion'' El juego de alianzas en TBotC: Francia a pesar de la enemistad Americo-Britanica jamas se puso de un lado, los Americanos y los Alemanes estaban aliados. Los holandeses, Britanicos y Japoneses de la misma manera. Todo parecia listo para estallar una guerra inminente, gracias a la separacion de la politica que habia originado los conflictos del siglo pasado me parece logico que algunos grupos politicos hubieran querido luchar contra Alemania y otros contra el Reino unido, mientras que otros prefirieran permanecer neutrales, para mi esta fue la causa de la division de Francia ''Starios - ''no , but it can give a little autonomy to places like Indochina and Ethiopia . '''TheChancellor1- '''No, For hundreds of years France has been under French sovereignty, the french were very nationalistic and within a couple of months France would united again, it could not be under full foreign occupation for the same reason. '''SinderKinder- '''to be honest, I dont really see why he even would do it. it doeast give him more power, people, men in army, economy and any other thing. all it gives him is more countries, and more work to write turns. if he can do it? IDK. please tell me in the comments what it benefits him Can Flaming playing as Soviet Unión? When Lithuania12 was blocked , FNM took Communist Russia and eventually formed the URRS , I want to know your opinions about this. '''Tonio: I won't ruin anybody but I think NO because Lithuania12 was only blocked for one day. Category:TBoC Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games Category:The Beggining of the Century